Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Shepherd's War
by Team Infamous
Summary: 5 years after the death of Zakhaev a new Ultranationalist ruler has risen up, Vladamir Makarov. He hates the United States and when two American spies end up in Russia and two task forces to boot. He has the perfect motive to go to war.
1. Chapter 1

_**I wanted to wait for this story but I just couldn't anymore now that I'm beginning Modern Warfare 3. I'm already excited to begin posting Modern Warfare 3 stuff. I'm going to work on the first Modern Warfare story but I've been busy... on my 360. That was never meant to rhyme. Anyways, This story follows a non-cannon task force called the 501st (five, oh, first) as it goes through dangerous special ops missions and the frontlines of the Russo-American War. The United States kind of gets owned. That will obviously never happen but it's still a good what if scenario. This is the beginning and if you don't understand the intro paragraph then everything will be explained by the first Modern Warfare story.**_

"5 years ago, Britain and the United States fought against the Russian Ultranationalist party, The United States and Canada fought against the Mexican Military to retrieve the president, 'Guardrail IX,' and the nuclear 'Football.' The Mexicans used the 'football' to activate the United States' nuclear arsenal. China got it's arsenal ready and Russia launched two nuclear missiles heading for the American east coast. At first, the American congress thought that it was a strike against us fearing that we were going to launch first. What the Pentagon knew that congress didn't was that it was the Ultranationalists that launched the two missiles as the Joint Attack Squad made up of Britain S.A.S soldiers and American Marines tried to break into the base to stop them. The 10th Mountain Division in Mexico captured Guardrail IX and President Barack Obama. They also finished the job with Carlos Ontiveros who captured an Apache attack helicopter. This victory had come with a large cost. Only one S.A.S soldier came out of Russia. Only one 10th Mountain soldier came out alive in Mexico. One S.A.S soldier went missing and one 10th Mountain soldier also went missing although there are leads as to where this soldier might be. After that the United States and Britain created Task Force 141, The United States and Canada also created their own task force. History is written by the victor, and here I thought we had finally won. But when you defeat one enemy the people create another enemy to replace him. Ontiveros is crying over his son's body, and Zakhaev finally lost more than just his arm. But now they have this new psychopath Vladamir Makarov. The Mexicans put Juan De La Barrera, Ontiveros' right hand man into power." Said General Michael standing in the middle of the Pentagon.

* * *

Chapter 1

"501"

Day 1-2:00:00

10th Mountain Division, 1st Battalion

Corporal Dan "Yankee" Mitchell

Gali, Georgia

"This is the 10th Mountain Division's 1st Battalion doing a patrol around sections of occupied Georgia, over." Reported an African-American man over the radio.

"Roger that Sergeant Brown. Any sightings of Russian movement, over?" Asked a man over the radio.

"No sir. If I could see anything at two in the morning then it would be Rodriguez's overinflated ass, over." Answered Sergeant Brown.

"Copy that Striker1-6, keep your eyes open for any movement, and Sergeant... there's a reason why we gave you night vision goggles." Replied the man.

"Oh snap Sarge he just told you off. Don't take it like a bitch Sarge fight back." Said a Hispanic man.

"Rodriguez keep your trap shut. No wonder you were deported from Mexico. They couldn't stand your constant chatter." Sergeant Brown replied.

"Hey. Do you hear that?" Asked a white man sitting next to Rodriguez.

"Artillery! Get out of the trucks!" Exclaimed Sergeant Brown jumping out of the truck.

The entire squad jumped out of the trucks as artillery rounds pummbled the road and the trucks.

"What the hell was that!?" Asked the White man with a scared face.

"Sweetwater keep your mouth shut. It's probably just the armored battalion trying to piss us off." Answered Sergeant Brown.

"They're doing a pretty good job of it. They blew up our trucks!" Exclaimed another white man.

"Well this is A company. Oh yeah Yankee is the new guy he wouldn't know. 'A Company' was nicknamed 'Ass Company' because we're asses to everyone else. So they play tricks on us all the time. Didn't think they would take it this seriously though. We're not far from occupied Georgia." Said Rodriguez.

"I don't think it's a trick... I can hear more." Said another truck driver.

"It's Russians! Get to the tree line!" Exclaimed Sergeant Brown.

The squad ran into the tree line and waited till the bombardment ended. The squad slowly walked out of the tree line and gathered to discuss a plan.

"There's only one installation and it's to our northeast just up the road." Said Sergeant Brown.

"Alright let's go." Said Sweetwater said standing up.

The squad walked down the road until they found Russian troops running across the road. The squad watched as the Russians ran back across the road in the direction that they came from. Suddenly an M1 Abrams tank came skulking out of the tree line and troops came out in forest camoflauge and holding the new SCAR and ACR rifles. A man with a second lieutenant emblem on his helmet walked up to the squad.

"Sergeant! We saw the artillery hit your trucks thanks to the predator that we have up in the air! Russians are trying to take all of Georgia! We want your squad to assist in the push to take out the artillery pieces in the next town!" Exclaimed the Second Lieutenant.

"Will do sir, just give us some new trucks and we'll get moving now." Replied Sergeant Brown.

Two trucks pulled up and the squad got in them to get to the objective.

"Yankee's being pretty quiet tonight." Rodriguez said looking at Yankee.

"Yeah it's a nice change from your nonstop talking. If I talked that much in boot camp my Staff Sergeant would have slammed my head into every obstacle on the obstacle course." Said Sergeant Brown.

"Why do you have to bust my balls every night Sarge?" Asked Rodriguez looking at Sergeant Brown with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you give me a chance every night Rodriguez?" Asked Sergeant Brown.

"Because it feels too good when they break Sarge. You're fat ass squishing against 'em just feels too nice." Answered Rodriguez as Mitchell and Sweetwater chuckle.

"I'll remember that tonight when you're still pissing in a cup like a fucking baby." Replied Sergeant Brown.

"That'll be a nice shower in the morning." Sweetwater said laughing.

"Shut it we're almost at the objective. Use your laser sight to laze targets for the tanks to kill." Said the Humvee driver.

"Sir." Mitchell replied grabbing the laser sight and attaching it to his ACR.

"Alright squad let's get it done!" Exclaimed Sergeant Brown opening the door and running outside.

Russian machine guns in the two story houses started firing at the squad. Rodriguez tried to take on a machine gun on his own, but he got killed just as he ran into the doorway.

"Sarge! Rodriguez kicked the bucket!" Sweetwater exclaimed.

"Mitchell! Get to the artillery pieces! We'll hold them out here!" Exclaimed Sergeant Brown.

Mitchell ran from house to house to get to the artillery pieces. Sweetwater tries to give Mitchell cover with his M203 grenade launcher but get's killed by a sniper's fifty calibur bullet. Sergeant Brown got to one of the artillery pieces and stuck C4 onto the main body. A stray bullet from a Russian TAR-21 assault rifle hits Sergeant Brown in the leg. Instead of trying to get away Sergeant Brown takes his own life and blows the C4 and the artillery piece. Mitchell reaches the second artillery piece and blows it with C4. Two Russian T-90 tanks blocked the way to the last atillery piece. Three M1 Abrams tanks came up on the main road and destroyed the T-90 tanks with a single shot each. Mitchell used C4 to blow the last artillery piece as General Michael drove up in his humvee.

"You must be Corporal Mitchell! I have a job for you, come with me!" Exclaimed General Michael.

* * *

"So how do I look?" Asked Mitchell.

"You look like the perfect Russian lacky. You're mission is to infiltrate this abandoned weapon's plant to find out if Russia is carrying out biological weapon development. Welcome to the 501st." Said General Michael.

"When do I meet the rest of the team?" Mitchell asked.

"They're doing another operation for me." Said General Michael.

"Are they covered in sand?" Asked Mitchell.

"I'd say more snow than sand." General Michael said turning to a large monitor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the second chapter and it is quite short... but it is very good Task Force 501 is as I said in my description of the last chapter a non-cannon task force created by us here at TeamInfamous. The United States secret fighter mounted nuclear missile has been captured by the Russians and has been equipped to the new Russian MiG-35. (Note that the MiG-35 is a test fighter in real life that is due to be released to the Russian Air Force **_**_sometime either this year or next.) The United States, Canada, and Mexico don't feel safe with it in Russian hands. So they send Task Force 501 to do the dirty work while task force 141 is off in Kazakhstan _**_**doing what they do best. Just plain screw with the Russians. Now seriously, this is not going to make Makarov a very happy camper. In all actuality he is going to be very, very pissed. (The M8 and the M29 OICW are both American test rifles that are still in development. They will probably not be out until... 2015 at the earliest.)**_

Chapter 2

"Nuclear Arrow"

Day 1-4:30:23

Task Force 501

Sergeant Dakota Gire

Pionerskiy Airfield, Siberia, Russia

A Russian guard in snow camo clothing sat on an ammunition box putting a cigarette in his mouth and making failed attempts to light it. A man walked up with a lit lighter and offering to light the guards cigarette. After lighting the cigarette and breathing in a little bit of the nicotine smoke the guard looked up to see me standing over him and holding a silenced P229R pistol up to his head. I took the shot and killed him with a shot to his eye.

"Filthy habit... Parasite talk to me. Have you sighted the 'Nuclear Arrow?'" I asked putting my finger on a small earpiece radio.

"I have sighted it on an experimental MiG-35 Fulcrum F. I would assume that they have already armed it and are planning to use it. You know how Makarov can be." Parasite answered looking through binoculars.

"Roger that. Ryker did you get the ACS module yet?" I asked.

"Yeah I've got it." Ryker quickly answered.

"This just might turn out better than our last mission six months ago in Beijing." Parasite said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Big change this time, we have to get caught. Parasite, Ryker get ready to head for a MiG when you get the chance. I'm going for the Fulcrum F." I said pulling out my M29 OICW.

"Roger that." Replied Ryker and Parasite simultaneously.

"Go loud." I said over the radio turning the corner and shooting a Russian guard with my M29 OICW.

The M29 consisted of a semi-automatic 25x40mm smart grenade launcher, an underslung assault carbine (derived from the HK G36 then in its late developmental stage) firing a standard 5.56x45mm NATO round, and a top-mounted computer-assisted sighting system with integrated laser rangefinder, thermal vision night vision capabilities, and up to 6x optical telescopic sight. Earlier designs used different configurations and setups. The launcher part was a light semi-automatic 25x40mm cannon, a grenade launcher, or an airburst weapon. The rifle ammunition was carried in a STANAG box magazine and was loaded in the barrel of the rifle. The magazine held 30 5.56x45mm NATO rounds. The airburst grenade launcher ammunition was loaded into the buttstock of the rifle and was also in a STANAG box magazine. The magazine held 6 25x40mm grenades. OICW stood for (Objective Individual Combat Weapon.) Parasite used an M8 rifle which was used as the first increment to my M29 OICW. It used the same rifle ammunition and had several attachments that could make it an assault rifle, a machine gun, and a sniper rifle. It was modified with a bipod, an ACOG scope, and a silencer for the mission. It was covered in an arctic camo color scheme so that he could carry out a stealth mission. The M8 also used 5.56x45mm NATO rounds in a 30 round STANAG magazine. This magazine was made with special see through plastics so Parasite could see how much ammunition he had left. A luxury that no other rifle but the M8 has. Ryker used a Bushmaster Advanced Combat Rifle or ACR with an arctic camo color scheme, holographic sight, heartbeat sensor, and a silencer. The ACR used the same 5.56x45mm NATO round that the M29 and the M8 used. It used a staggered-column magazine, but was also STANAG magazine compatible.

Parasite saw a MiG-31 Foxhound trying to use it's vulcan cannons to kill Ryker and I as we ran out onto the airfield. Parasite was able to jump onto the right wing of the MiG-31 and opened the canopy. Parasite shot and killed both shocked Russian pilots and climbed into the pilot's seat. Ryker ran for a MiG-29SMT that had just got it's pilots into the cockpit. Ryker opened the canopy and threw the pilot and co-pilot out of the fighter. I climbed into the cockpit of the MiG-35 Fulcrum F as Ryker and Parasite made their way to the runway to take off. As we took off there were other fighters getting on the runway to take off as we were lifted into the air.

"Control, we have the 'arrow.' I repeat we have the 'arrow' requesting support fighters, over." I said over the radio.

"Negative, negative we cannot give you support craft at this time. All aircraft at the base have been sent out on patrol over northern China. You'll have to reach the airbase on your own." Said Control at a Mongolian airbase controlled by the United Kingdom.

"Damn Brits! I think that all of their pilots just chickened out!" Parasite exclaimed with an angered tone in his voice.

"Parasite cut the chatter, stay frosty!" I exclaimed trying to get Parasite to calm down.

"I'm pretty frosty as it is." Ryker replied over the radio.

"Sarge, we have three bogies on our tail. I've been locked onto by one of the bogies." Parasite reported.

"Begin emergency maneuvers. Get away from them or shoot them down." I said beginning to fly low.

We broke formation as I began to fly low and Parasite and Ryker went in two opposite directions. The three MiG's continued to follow me as they began to fly lower as well. Ryker and Parasite put on the MiG's breaks and both flew behind the three MiG's. Ryker and Parasite shot missiles killing the three MiG's just before we got into Mongolian airspace. We landed at the airbase with the nuclear missile still mounted on the MiG-35 Fulcrum F.

* * *

"Three men took down an entire airbase and took back a top secret military nuclear project. I expect more from you now. Have you relearned your Russian?" Asked General Michael.

"Yes sir. All I need to do is see if they are developing biological weapons. Shouldn't be too hard." Mitchell answered.

"I wouldn't say that. Makarov is a clever little bastard. He could already be two moves ahead of us." General Michael replied.

Mitchell left for Russia and the rest of Task Force 501 returned stateside.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another very short chapter but this leads up to the beginning of the Russo-American War (Or if you're a real fan World War III.) Corporal Dan"Yankee" Mitchell kind of get's raped by the Russians who in turn get anthraxed (I realize that's not a real word but work with me here) by the guy they rape. Hope you enjoy the last Modern Warfare 2 update for a while.**_

Chapter 3

"Undercover"

Day 2-6:45:34

Task Force 501 Corporal Dan "Yankee" Mitchell a.k.a (Gefreiter Aleksandr Domashevich)

Onokhoy Army Base, Russia

"So this is the new guy. Here to help inspect and create the new toys. I bet you can't wait." Said a Russian guard swiping an I.D card while standing next to a truck that Mitchell and two Russians were in, parked in front of a gate.

"Just whatever you do don't set them off. I don't want to be quarantined." Said another Russian guard holding the strap that went around his TAR-21.

"Don't worry. I was trained for this you know." Mitchell replied in Russian.

The gate opened and the truck drove toward a small building. The truck stopped and Mitchell and the two Russians got out. The Russians walked over to the door. One Russian put his face up to an optical scanner and had his eye scanned. The second Russian swiped another I.D. card and then punched in a code. The first Russian opened the door and turned to Mitchell.

"Domashevich. This door will close and lock behind you so that no biological contaminant gets loose in the base if you accidentally set one of those bombs off. Do you understand that you cannot come out until you have been cleared through scanners?" Asked the First Russian.

"I do." Mitchell replied quickly in Russian.

"Then get going." Ordered the Second Russian.

Mitchell walked through the door which closed behind him. Mitchell climbed down the stairs till he got to another door. Mitchell opened the door and walked into a large underground armory filled with smart bombs. Every single bomb had the biological warning on them.

"Primary objective complete. Beginning secondary objective to destroy the base and the bombs." Mitchell said pulling out C4 charges.

Mitchell went to every pack of six bombs and planted one C4 charge on them. Mitchell walked up to a desk which had a file on it.

"What's this? Operation Phoenix... I've got to get this back to the general." Mitchell said in a quick shock after reading the file.

"The Americans don't need to know about Operation Phoenix." Said a man pointing an M9 pistol at Mitchell's head.

"Let me guess... Makarov's best friend General Ourumov." Mitchell said raising his hands and turning around to look Ourumov in the eye.

"Aleksandr Domashevich, if that is your real name, you've caused me a great deal of trouble. The guards have already been mobilized upstairs and if I am not able to come back then they are to shoot you on sight." Ourumov said with a smile as guards came running down the stairs and aiming their TAR-21's at Mitchell.

"Well that's too bad. You're gonna love the present I left for your guards underneath the truck I came in." Mitchell said with a grin pressing down on a handheld switch.

Upstairs a 120mm Abrams tank round with a C4 charge hidden in the trunk of the truck exploded killing all the guards that were standing next to it. The explosion rocked the underground armory. Mitchell grabbed Oumurov's arm and twisted it to get Oumurov to let go of the gun. Mitchell grabbed the gun and fired at the guards. Mitchell ran up the stairs and outside picking up a TAR-21 that was laying on the ground. Mitchell ran behind a truck for cover as the guards started to shoot at him. Mitchell began to run down the road trying his best to dodge the incoming bullets from behind him. Mitchell got shot repeatedly as he fell down to his knees. Mitchell took out the C4 detonator that controlled the C4 he put on the biological bombs. Mitchell just as a bullet went flying through his heart pressed the button. Oumurov looked at the C4 as the red light on the charges stopped blinking and stayed on. The bombs exploded and killed everyone in the vicinity. Outside the base went up in biological flames as the explosion sends out biological contaminants up to ten to fifteen miles outward in all directions.

* * *

"So the Russians were working on biological weapons." Parasite said reading some of the intel that was gathered by a spy plane that witnessed the event.

"Told you. My sources do not lie." Ryker said also reading the intel.

"Yeah but if we tried to pin it on Makarov, we'd have no evidence to prove it. Mitchell took all of it to his grave." I said looking at the others.

"We have a new recruit for the Task Force. His name is Dean 'Sev' Randolph. He will be joining you on your later missions. You're also going to be placed under General Keating. I have to report to congress to tell them how the covert operation in Onokhoy went. According to the info that we gathered from the Predator drone, the bombs were filled with Anthrax. So Mitchell could be receiving the Medal of Honor for his selfless sacrifice." General Michael said.

"Amen. By the way is Randolph going to be the second Canadian on the squad?" I asked looking at General Michael.

"Yes. Parasite isn't going to be the only one now." General Michael replied.

"Sir. Congress wants to see you now. They are requesting you to appear in the next half hour." Reported a soldier coming up to General Michael.

"Very well." General Michael said turning to walk out the door.

General Michael got into a car and proceeded from the Pentagon to the Capitol Building to inform Congress.


End file.
